Harsh Winter
by laurenfullbuster
Summary: When Lucy comes to the guild, freezing, Laxus keeps an eyes on her before finally deciding to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

A certain blonde celestial mage sat up on her fluffy pink bed, yawning. She quickly rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of her comfort kingdom. Mornings killed her. All she needed right now was more sleep, and maybe a strawberry milkshake. Sighing, she walked into the bathroom and stepped carefully in the cold shower. Lucy was hoping that the shower would warm her body up but it's difficult to do that in winter. At the beginning of winter she was loving the hot chocolates and festivities but now she couldn't bare the cold. Finally, she rushed out the shower and chucked some warm clothes on. Specifically, a brown turtleneck sweater and some blue skinny jeans, of course paired with her black combat boots. Lucy brushed, dried and styled her hair in two pigtails. She was ready to take on the guild. Summoning Plue, she left the house. Halfway through her journey to Fairy Tail she began shivering, regretting not bringing a coat or jacket. It just so happened to start _snowing_. Just her luck.

Opening the guild doors with trembling red fingers, Lucy weakly said her greetings to everybody. Everyone noticed how cold she looked, especially a certain lightning mage from the second floor.

Laxus spotted her as soon as she walked in, his eyes were always attracted to her for some reason. He didn't care though, it probably didn't mean anything other than she was pretty, which was true. He noticed how rosy her cheeks were and how red her petite nose was. His eyes widened, she had walked all the way here, in the _snow_ , without a coat. He growled at how ill she could've gotten from that, why was she so idiotic?

Lucy felt somebody staring at her, but she quickly forgot about it as she sneezed, but the sneeze was adorable to Laxus although he wouldn't admit it. She sat at the bar, with a numb body and Mira came over to talk to her.

"Hiya Lucy! Are you okay there?" The sweet voice made Lucy smile a bit.

"I'm j-just so cold. Whip me up a tea please would ya?"

"Coming right up, Lucy.! Mira left to prepare the tea, and Lucy sat there shivering in the cold, her head on the table.

Laxus was worried about Lucy, well behind his cold face, he could see her trembling from the frosty air. He was certainly not going to go down there and talk to her or anything. Definitely not!

Mira had arrived with her cup of tea, and boy was she glad. Taking a sip, her face softened at the warmth. It travelled through her body, causing her to be a tiny bit warmer. Her eyes travelled up to the second balcony, to spot Laxus looking in her direction but speedily moving his head the other way with a dust of pink on his cheeks. That was weird. She shrugged it off but still looked at him, taking in his handsome features. It was a few minutes when she finally snapped out of her daydream, and she looked back at Mira who had a huge smirk on her face. Creepy. She didn't want to know what this woman is thinking.

"Lucyyyy~ Don't think I didn't see you string dreamily at Laxus." She cooed and Lucy's fce swiftly changed to bright red. She'd been caught. Crap.

Laxus, overhearing this, his face also turned as red as Erza's hair. Possibly even redder. He glanced back at her and saw her shiver yet again. He sighed and got up from his seat.

She sipped the last of her only piece of warmth and frowned. She didn't feel like driking another one but she was just so cold, Lucy heard a grunt behind her and a huge, purple fur coat had been placed on her shoulders. Lucy turned around to see Laxus walking away without his coat and she blushed furiously. Lucy smiled after that and hugged it tightly around her body, and Mira smirked knowingly.

Laxus may or may not get that coat back...


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this a two-shot, so enjoy!**

It was the next morning, and Lucy had just woken up, much to her dismay. She had been snuggled into the fur coat all night long and good god was it comfy, she was seriously contemplating stealing it. As much as she desperately wanted to take it and hide it where Laxus would never find it, okay, he probably would find it no matter where she put it because of his heightened senses, anyway, she couldn't. Laxus was just being a good guildmate and making sure she didn't get hypothermia. Lucy wished that it was more, but reality loved to hate her existence. Today, she was going to get up, get dressed, go to the guild, give Laxus his coat and then run as far as possible to avoid any embarrassment. Sounded like a plan.

Lucy did _not_ like Laxus in any way! It was just a small interest, that's all. Nothing romantic. Oh, who was she kidding? Of course she liked Laxus, I mean who wouldn't? Sure, he was an asshole in the past, but he's changed and not that he would ever admit to anyone, he loved his nakama now. Laxus was her ideal man, gorgeous, sort of a bad boy, not annoying and most importantly his coat could rival Aries wool, and boy was that saying something.

Eventually, she actually got up instead of procrastinating, despite her brain screaming at her to avoid the guild. Shrugging the coat of so she could have a shower, Lucy was surprised about how empty she felt without it and it felt like all the warmth she had, had been ripped from her entirely. She shivered and then hopped into the shower, to regain her warmth, but the warmth she got from the hot water just wasn't the same.

Lucy stood by her wardrobe for what felt like an eternity, trying to decide which outfit she should wear. Most days she just picked one and left, but her inner self knew why she was taking so long. To impress Laxus. That thought along made her want to bash her head on the stupid wardrobe door. She settled on a simple black skirt, paired with black tights, and a pink flowery sweater. Of course, she topped it off with his coat and then she left.

The walk to the guild had anxiety bubbling in her stomach, she just couldn't stop thinking about him after yesterday. Argh. Why did he have to be such a sweetheart and lend her his oddly comfy coat. What would even happen when she arrived to the guild? Would he zap her and demand for his coat back? Of course he wouldn't, he wasn't like that anymore and Lucy scolded herself for thinking it. Although, she couldn't stop wondering if he would be angry at her for not giving it back sooner. Maybe Mira would pressure her into telling her about how she felt about Laxus. The guild doors came int view, and her heart raced about ten times faster than usual, and then Laxus would know she was nervous, so it sped up even more if that was possible. Deep breath. She opened the doors, and was relieved to find no Laxus or Mira yet.

Sighing, she sat down with Laxus' coat still on which nobody had yet to realise, and smiled to herself thinking that all that worrying was a waste of time. All of a sudden, the coat was lifted of her back, causing her eyes to widen at the lack of warmth. She turned arond, with a harsh scowl written on her face.

"HEY! Wha-," Lucy's face paled as she saw Laxus Dreyar now in front of her, with his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Uh, hey Laxus." She tried to smile.

"Yo. Just taking back what's mine."

"Uh, please don't be mad at me your coat is just so comfy and when it's on me I feel so warm and like I feel safe and I should probably thank you now and stop talking." Her hand clamped over her mouth in shock and mortification that she had just told him all that. Her life was officially over.

"Blondie, it's fine. Keep it for a little while longer." He then continued to drape it back over her, she was so happy that she stopped thinking and leaned up and took his face into her small hands and then their lips melted into each other. Afterwards, they both stood there staring at each other with shock at the electricity that they had both felt, though their expressions soon turned into big smiles with blushes adorning their cheeks.

 _'Cute.'_


End file.
